


Tilted

by Sataara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Changing Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Rating May Change, also english is not my native language so bear with me, kind of, need for speed most wanted au, sadly no supernatural stuff in this au, the ocs I made for the canon story and decided to add it here, this fic is purely self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataara/pseuds/Sataara
Summary: Aziraphale is an officer that has just moved back to London after ten years of being away. During an investigation he meets again his ex partner and now they are stuck together after ten years of no contact and a terrible fight as their last memory together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	1. What Are You Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

> So just some information about the setup for this. This story is set between 2007 and 2009, Aziraphale goes by Ezra and calls Crowley exclusively by his first name, Anthony. My OCs are Jael (pronounced Jah-Ehl), Aziraphale's brother who goes by Jay, and his kid Ty, who's pronouns are they/them. Azi and Crowley are respectively 38 and 37. As a sort of disclaimer I have no knowledge about the police and illegal street racing besides from media like movies and games, so take everything that I say here with as much salt as you can find on the dead sea.

Ezra could recognize that face anywhere. Sitting on one of the chairs close to the interrogation room was him. The officer had not seen that face in years and yet he couldn’t forget one of the people dearest to his heart. Anthony looked almost the same except for some aging lines and a face tattoo that wasn’t there before. The snake slithering next to his ear reminded him of the other that he saw being made in Anthony’s left arm (he held his hand that day even though he knew he didn’t need it but neither of them was willing to let go). It seems that even though ten years had gone by he still had a theme that he liked to stick to. The black blouse covered by an also black blazer matching with his skinny black jeans and snakeskin shoes just made Ezra nostalgic for a time that didn’t exist anymore. The red hair, that was short when they were in college, now was made into a bun that was barely holding the amount of curls despite the undercut. Anthony always had voluminous hair but the undercut just emphasized it now.

Ezra didn’t know what he should do, he finally noticed that he froze in the middle of the hallway and had been staring at the figure for a few minutes, when suddenly, the shade covered eyes turned to him and he knew he would have to confront that part of his past. Trying to find an out, the blonde looked at the file for the person he was interrogating hoping against hope that he had a different name inside of it. The name and the photo mocked him as he heard someone standing up from a chair. Defeated he sighed and walked to the interrogation room while hearing footsteps following him.

As the door closed both stopped for a second to look at each other, Ezra knew they should be saying something, the silence was deadly, but nothing sounded right so he resigned himself to sitting down and motion for Anthony to do the same.

“What the fuck are you doing here.” At least Anthony was able to break the silence between them.

“Well, as you can see this is my job, I should be asking you that question. Your file says you had a car that matched one of the descriptions we have been looking for recently, parked in your garage.”

“Look Azirapha-”

“I don’t go by that anymore.”

“What?” Even though Anthony had his glasses on Ezra knew what his expression might be under it. Mostly confusion, maybe disappointment. “Are you officially using Ezra now? Did you change it?”

“This is not the time to talk about me but if you must know, yes, I did. Now tell me what that car was doing in your garage since it seems the car is not yours on paper.”

“Look, I’m a mechanic, tons of people show up at my shop paying me to do my job. You should at least remember that.” The way he said it was full of resentment.

“Well you do say that your shop is for antique cars and this is a Lotus Elise 2008 so it is unusual for it to be there don’t you agree?” Ezra raised his eyebrows, now looking at the faint yellow eyes that were staring back at him behind the shades. At least now they were talking business so the tension left his shoulders for a bit, this he was used to doing, trying to get somewhere in an investigation.

“I don’t ask questions,  _ Ezra _ , I just do my job. If I’m getting paid, I’m getting paid, I don’t care.”

At that moment a knock was heard, cutting the conversation short. Through the door, Ezra’s superior, Gabriel, came with his fake cheerful smile holding a stack of papers.

“Ezra, Mr. Crowley, I’m glad both of you are already acquainted and in the same room. We just received some new orders, we’ve come to a decision.”

Through the next half an hour, Gabriel explained about what was happening that he could divulge. Some nearby CCTV’s got footage of one of the illegal street racers that they were looking for going to and getting out of Anthony’s shop. Since now they had proof he was involved somehow, they came to a decision that he would be pardoned of any incriminating acts as long as he cooperated. They wanted to observe him so they could get more information about the street races and so be able to find the people at the core of the issue and stop the illegal activities from there.

All that information spewing out of Gabriel’s mouth, as if everything was his idea, didn’t sit well with Ezra. He knew that the hard work was mostly thanks to Michaela, she was the most hard working person in the precinct. She was always talking about how she would bring justice to their city no matter what, no matter the situation. Aziraphale didn’t agree with her in almost anything, her methods too harsh, too uncaring for anyone involved. The part of “no matter what” too many times has been too literal. The collateral damage never bothered her.

The truth is that most of the time she didn’t care who got the credit so Gabriel always did his best to work with her, always getting all the credit for himself. Ezra couldn’t understand how she accepted that.

“Right, Ezra?” Gabriel said, bringing his attention back to what was happening. It seemed that Ezra had missed what he just said and somehow the man’s smile got faker and his eyes more abrasive.

“I’m sorry Gabriel, I was going over the information we have in my head, what was that last part?”

“I said that you can change from your uniform and take Mr. Crowley, here, back to his house so there won’t be too much suspicion by him being taken home by an officer in a cop car.”

Ezra’s blood ran cold. A car drive by themselves. That would certainly be something.

“Of course, Gabriel, I will be right on that.” Ezra could feel Anthony’s eyes boring into his. It seemed they were on the same page.

After being dismissed and changing clothes, Ezra met Anthony back in the hallway. He was wearing a button up light blue shirt, a beige cardigan sweater over it, khaki pants and brown oxfords. Now that he wasn’t wearing his cap anymore, his white blond curls were fluffed up. He felt Anthony’s eyes travelling up and down his form but paid little attention to it (he actually paid a lot more attention then he was willing to admit). They walked in tense silence until they were outside and in the parking lot.

“What a load of shit. Now, you fine gentlemen will be fucking watching me 24/7? Where’s my fucking privacy?” Anthony complained while following Ezra to his car.

“You got yourself involved in this because you wanted to. No one forced you to work for criminals.”

“Oh okay, now you’re gonna act all high and mighty as if you aren’t part of the pigs? And what the fuck kind of junk is this?” Anthony said when Ezra got to his car and opened the door for the driver’s seat. “Don’t tell me you drive this.” He kept talking as he got into the passenger side.

“It’s a Volkswagen Golf, it does the job, takes me from point A to point B. That’s all a car needs to do.” It was also beige and he had it now for a few years with few issues.

Anthony groaned dramatically to that but did try and sit inside the - now that he noticed - packed car. There were books strewn around the back and passenger seats, one or two cardigans on top of the mess, he could see a food bag on the floor and other knick knacks that he couldn’t identify at the moment. He had to move a few books just to be able to sit.

“We haven’t seen each other in 10 years but you haven’t changed at all, uh?” Ezra could hear resentment still but there was something more in those words that he couldn’t place.

“And you still go for the dark wardrobe I see. And a face tattoo? Really? Couldn’t you be more tacky?”

“Tacky? Look who’s talking! You came out of the staff room looking like you’ve been stuck in a library since the 60s! At least my clothes are up to date. You’re wearing the same cardigans I saw you use on your teens.”

Ezra was indeed wearing an old cardigan that he got as a present from his brother when he was in college but that wasn’t a bad thing for him. It was comfortable, used to be oversized and now was just slightly baggy and still in tip top condition, what did Anthony want him to do? Just throw it away?

“Look,  _ Crowley _ -”

“Don’t call me that.”

The way he said those words stopped Ezra on his tracks. Did he sound hurt?

“I have to call you Ezra already, don’t talk to me as if we are strangers.”

“What do you even mean by that…”

“Fuck ang-, Ezra, forget it, forget I said anything, just take me home, I don’t give a shit.”

“Anthony, please…”

“No, just fucking go.”

The quick mood change took him for a loop. He was a coward for not wanting to say anything else and start a conversation as they should have had years ago, but Ezra just drove off and started going to the area Anthony told him he was residing at.

“How long have you been back in London by now?” Anthony asked after a few more minutes of tense silence.

“Just a few months, Jael was trying to get me to go back to Wales after I was working in Oxfordshire for a few years but I got a good offer here so I decided to take the opportunity.” The normal conversation wasn’t enough to stop all the anxiety Aziraphale was feeling but it did ease some of the tension off.

“Even though you knew I live here?”

“I did remember you screaming that if I accepted to be in the force you would go back to Scotland and I would never see you again.” Ezra said it matter-of-factly. As if remembering that day didn’t make his chest ache and fill him with nausea.

To that Anthony didn’t answer. It probably hurt him just as much. 

\--

After a few more minutes and some final directions, they arrived at the shop. They got out of the car, both feeling as if the conversation wasn't finished. Ezra wanted to flee but something made him walk up to the door and follow Anthony inside. An open garage welcomed them, the car that was apprehended left an odd empty space in the floor and right next to it the other slot was taken by a gorgeous Bentley. Ezra didn't know much about cars but even he could see that it was highly valuable and extremely well taken care of. It was also very familiar, he could still remember the feeling of the leather seat under him.

"I see your baby is still looking as good as new."

"Crowley wouldn't let anything bad happen to his baby." A voice said from the shadows of the garage. A black haired person came walking as Anthony flickered the lights on. Despite being shorter than both of them, they had an air to them that screamed danger.

"Beelz, what are you doing here." Anthony said cautiously, while taking a step forward and slightly shielding Ezra with his body. Whoever that person was they were bad news.

"I heard from a little fish that the pigs gave you a visit. Decided to come see how things are. But let me know first, who's the old timer? You don't have friends and even if you did you wouldn't bring them here now, would you?"

Ezra's mind was in an urgent panic. This person obviously was someone important for the investigation, if they suspected that he was a cop everything would be over and Anthony would be in danger. They wouldn't believe he was there to do any fixing jobs as he didn’t have any equipment or bag on him and neither that he was just a friend visiting. Besides they already implied they're involved in something illegal, that was a threat and they’re taking too long to answer just say something Ezra!

"I'm his fiancee, Aziraphale!” He exclaimed with fake excitement that he truly hoped was convincing. He could feel Anthony tensing up next to him. “We've been spending time together on and off for a few years now and this last month finally decided to move to the same city to be closer and not have to travel so much as we used to do. Of course Anthony," he said, taking Anthony's hand in his as if it was second nature. He could see the red flush travelling down the ginger's neck but kept on talking, "is the one that actually travelled to see me, I wasn't very keen on getting out of Wales after living there for so long, you know? I mostly accepted because I feel people here are more welcoming to folks like us than they are in the rural area I grew up at. It's good to finally be able to be open about our relationship even though I'm still nervous talking about it."

Why did he say that! At least the growing up in Wales part was true but when his mother was alive she knew neither of her kids were straight and never had anything bad to say about it! He just made an entire story up and now they would have to go along with it.

"Yes, right,” Anthony said, recomposing himself quickly. “I never wanted him here because you know how I am, Beelz, don't like mixing personal life with my job. But now that I'm just fixing the cars and not actually running I wanted him closer. I didn't say anything because if I had any say in it you wouldn't know about him at all." Anthony bought into the lie, thank the heavens, but isn't that going to complicate things even further? They'll have to spend more time together to be believable! What has he done now?

"You're always full of surprises Crowley, but I actually don't give a shit about that, let's talk in private."

"Ez...ziraphale, can you wait for me in the kitchen? This is not gonna take long." Anthony said, using the hand they were holding to point the stairs that lead to his house.

"Of course love, I'll be there." And with that Ezra let his hand go, his skin searing where Anthony's touched. They have been away for so long.

\--

Ezra took the stairs and decided to actually wait in the kitchen in case "Beelz" decided to check. The stairs stopped in front of an oak door that led him to what was obviously the living room, a minimalist place with an uncomfortable looking couch and modern furniture that looked more like it was for show than for living in. The separation between the living room and kitchen was made by a wall that only came half the way to the ceiling, showing the kitchen even if you weren't inside of it. The same monochromatic theme followed to the cabinets and appliances. Ezra decided to get himself a glass of water and sit by the table that combined with the island occupying the center of the room. There he would wait for Anthony and thankfully talk about what he did and what that story would mean to their daily lives during the investigation.

He really got themselves into a mess and now it was his job to do something about it.


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Ezra need to make a plan to try and fix the mess they made. Anthony also meets Ezra's niecew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is a huge mess but I needed to post it before I get mad and decide to mess with it again. The chapter also ends a bit out of nowhere, I'm sorry!

"What the _fuck_ was that, Aziraphale?"

After a few minutes Ezra heard the heavy footsteps indicating that Anthony was done talking and now, with the man fuming in front of him, he was facing the consequences to his hurried actions.

"I'm sorry Anthony, I couldn't think of anything else to say, I couldn't blurt out the truth after all!"

“Yeah, sure, not say you’re a cop but fiancee? Where did that even come from?”

“They-”

“Ze.”

“Sorry, ze wouldn’t believe that I was just a friend visiting, not when you were just in contact with the police! Ze implied that you never showed up with a friend so why would you do it now? And I couldn’t say we were acquaintances or just someone that came to fix your sink without any kind of bag full of equipment.” Ezra didn’t know who he was trying to convince more, himself or Anthony.

“Okay, okay, you have a fucking point but still, now we need to do something about this situation. What is the routine for fiancees that aren’t living in the same house? Is there even such a thing?”

“We can say we’re very private.”

“If by fiancees you’re implying that we would pretend to marry at some point then I don’t think that would fly by anyone.”

Ezra felt like they were having fewer options as time went by, he didn’t even want to think that all of this would mean that they’d have to actually talk about the past at some point.

“We could alternate then? You spend a few days at my house and I spend a few days here.”

“You’re saying seeing each other everyday?” Anthony asked as if he was checking more if that would be okay for Ezra than if he was annoyed by it himself.

“Look, I want to do my job properly and make sure that neither of us become a target and for that we do need to work together in this. So if you’re staying with us, we don’t have a spare room but we do have a sofa-bed. Would that be enough?”

Anthony, who was standing that whole time, fidgeting, sighed and started his electric kettle while going to the cupboards to get what he needed for tea. He felt like they both needed it.

“Who’s we? Thought you were living by yourself since Jay got stuck in med school and went on to be a doctor.”

“Well I was but remember Jael’s kid?”

“Oh yeah, you told me he had one but the kid lived with their mom.”

“Yes, Ty did, but their mom thought that they would have more opportunities if they came to study here in the UK and since Jael was, as you just put it, stuck in med school while working towards being a doctor, he asked me to look out for Ty and he would help us financially. Ty never really moved out until college and now that I came to live here in London too we decided to share an apartment again.”

“I get the feeling the kid stuck to you.”

“I’m not complaining, they are very hard working and just as much of a book enthusiast as I am. Even though they lean more to the scientific side of things than I do. They’re studying astronomy in college.”

After a few quiet seconds Anthony replied with something that sounded like "that's nice" but Ezra couldn't differentiate it from a hiss.

"Either way about this arrangement, you could stay at my home sunday, tuesday, thursday and saturday and I can stay the other days with you."

"Wait, do you want me spending the weekend with you? Wouldn't you be annoyed by it?"

"Well, I don't have much of a weekend myself, you know. I work on weekends so I won't be home that much, you'll probably have to deal with Ty more than me unless they decide to spend time with their girlfriend."

Anthony groaned but it seemed like he accepted the agreement.

They talked more about specifics and about their work hours until the tense silence was back, hanging over their heads.

"Look, I know this will be awkward but we used to get along before, I don't see why we can't again." Ezra tried breaking the ice.

"We broke up because of a choice you're still following through. Maybe we were fucking besties once but you should know better than anyone that you had a choice for us to stay together and you chose a job over it."

"I'll never understand why you hate it so much that I just want to help people." Ezra said, getting frustrated.

"Because you're exactly on the position where you can't fucking do that! Cops don't help anyone but rich people! We are not having this fight again." Anthony said, rising up from his place leaning against the counter.

"I am not intelligent like my brother, I would never be able to become a doctor like him, this way I am still helping the way I can."

"If you were a fucking garbage truck driver you would be helping more than you are right now."

"You're so frustrating!"

"Well, I don't care! Tell me, now that you have experience, were you able to change the force from inside? What about your superiors? Are they everything you imagined?"

At Ezra's silence Anthony snorted.

"Fucking thought so."

"You can't go on about my job like that when you were working with actual criminals! Do you know what happens at those races? Do you know the people that die at accidents?"

"Of course I fucking do but you clearly don't! People get stuck in those places because of one mistake and now they have no help from outside, if they mess with those guys once they're fucked for life! Your people don’t help either! They’re using me now but the chance that I’ll still be fucked over either way is not fucking low at all!”

“They made an agreement with you-”

“And how many times have you seen that agreement be broken? The worst part is that I didn’t even fucking ask for a lawyer so how valid even is that stupid agreement? It’s like as soon as I saw your face again all my brain cells just decided to disappear and guess what? After that stunt with Beelzebub it seems yours did the fucking same!”

That was too much information in too little time, Ezra barely knew how to reply.

“Wait, Beelzebub? As in one of the top three on Morningstar’s blacklist? His right hand… uh… person?”

“Oh yeah, what do you think will happen to us if ze finds out you’re actually a cop?”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

The two stayed quiet, neither knowing what to say. Anthony seemed to give up first and went to the hallway that started between the living room and the kitchen, he disappeared in there and Ezra wasn’t sure if he was supposed to follow so he stayed where he was, only getting up to get the kettle and pour his tea as Anthony had already half started doing so.

A few minutes later, Ezra heard footsteps only to look up and get stunned by the sight that greeted him. Anthony wore a black silk dress that showed their form well, it only went until mid thigh giving Ezra an amazing view of their long legs, their hair was now falling down their shoulder like a waterfall of red curls, a red blazer was thrown over their shoulders, black combat boots clashed with everything and a silver necklace with the form of a snake complimented the entire look very well. With half of their left arm out, Ezra could see now the snake tattoo that they got done when they were still together. He wanted to drag kisses from the snake’s head, residing on the back of Anthony’s hand, until the end of its tail, that unraveled on their shoulder blade.

Wait, what was he thinking?

“You look beautiful... “ He said, not being able to take his eyes from the person in front of him. “Your pronouns…?”

“He, they, she, I don’t care, let’s get going to your place, we can finish whatever conversation we have left there.”

Ezra just then noticed the travelling bag that Anthony carried with him, without a word he took it from his hands and both went to the door so they could get outside.

“Oh no, I am not getting into that trash again.”

“Anthony we discussed this already.”

“Nope, if we are going to do this, we’re doing it with style, get whatever you need and meet me in the garage.” He said while taking his bag from Ezra’s hands and walking away without waiting for an answer.

Recognizing a lost fight when he saw one, Ezra went back to his car and got his messenger bag from the backseats, after putting some of his books and other important things in it, he went back to the house only to see the garage door open.

Anthony was standing between the open door to the driver’s seat and his car with a wild smile on his face. He was looking at Ezra as if he wanted him to say something, what made the decision for him to just get inside the car without another word.

“You’re no fun.” Anthony said while sitting inside.

Now that the doors were closed and the car started moving, two things came to Ezra’s head. First, he remembered how Anthony drives and his hand went immediately to the handle over his head and second, it finally dawned on him that he would be seeing Anthony everyday again and that was something he didn’t know how he would be dealing with during these next few weeks.

\--

They got to Ezra’s house not missing any pieces and for that he was glad. Anthony’s driving style had not changed at all so Ezra was just glad that they were alive. His house was a simple two story building. It was old and looked just like what someone would imagine when you told them to think of a tiny british house. As they walked inside, Ezra could hear sounds coming from the TV, what meant his niecew was home.

“Ty, I’m here and I have someone you have to meet.”

The sounds stopped suddenly, hurried footsteps sounded from the living room’s entrance and in a few seconds, a frazzled purple haired college student - that probably just came home by how they were still dressed in ripped jeans, a black AC/DC shirt and space themed socks - showed up locking their gaze to Anthony immediately, giving him a once over and then looking frantically back at their uncle.

“You’re bringing someone home? I thought you were gay?” Their voice raspy and extremely confused. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume, but, you know?”

With a heavy sigh and a quiet smile Ezra extended his hand towards Anthony. “Ty, this is Anthony, he will be staying with us for a while.”

“Wait, Anthony? Like  _ the  _ Anthony?”

“Aw angel, you talked about me?” Anthony said with a shit-eating grin.

“How could I not mention you, dear?” Ezra replied with the same kind of smile, like the bastard that he was.

Anthony immediately blushed and that only made Ezra chuckle.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to assume - again - but whenever tio Azi told me about you he never mentioned you as anything but a he.” Ty said now blushing themselves. “I’m non binary so it’s cool to meet someone that is older and isn’t cis, if that’s even your case.” They were staring at Anthony with such hope that Ezra could feel his aggressiveness melting away.

“Well, it’s good to meet you Ty, heard a lot about you since college. I’m fluid, so I’m using he/him now but I change all the time. I also prefer Crowley instead of Anthony.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Well, if we’re gonna live together and you’re okay with it, there’s nothing wrong with you knowing.” Was Anthony genuinely smiling? Oh, Ezra would never let him live that down.

“Oh yeah, I was about to ask, what do you two mean by that?”

“Oh dear, let me explain everything.”

“Wait, Aziraphale, everything?”

“About the investigation and why we are here, yes.”

“Oh.”

\--

“Damn, you guys are really dumb.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault your uncle can’t lie for shit.”

After the long explanation Ty looked like they understood what was happening better. Ezra wasn’t supposed to share all that information with them but he knew he could trust them to keep it quiet.

“Look, Ty, I’m sorry for putting you in this situation but I couldn’t let them find out Anthony is working with us.”

“Don’t worry, tio Azi, I get it. Guess we’ll just have to get used to having a roommate. Also what are you telling dad? You know he likes to visit out of nowhere.”

“Well, your dad wouldn’t be able to stay quiet for even five minutes so we’ll tell him that me and Anthony have been reconnecting for some time now.”

“Jay is too dumb to find any holes in the story. How the hell he became a doctor will always be a mystery to me.”

“Dad has low wisdom and high intelligence, it’s just how it is sometimes.”

Anthony was looking at Ty as if he understood what they were referencing but if he said anything he would be damning himself to admitting to something he was embarrassed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few explanations, Ty was playing video games before those two got home so that's why the sound disappear when they get up, they just paused the game. Also Ezra calls Ty his niecew because thats the word they made up when Ty first came out to him as nb. Anthony is genderfluid but his clothes rarely are a clue to how he is feeling, he just likes dressing up whenever he is frustrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't started on the second chapter yet and I have no idea how long this is gonna be but I already have an idea of what I want for this story so hopefully next chapter will be out sooner rather than later! For any updates you can follow me on  tumblr  or  twitter  but I post more on tumblr than anywhere else.


End file.
